The present application claims benefit under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7365(c) to PCT Application serial number FR00/00026, filed Jan. 7, 2000, which is incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention relates to novel products of general formula (I), 
and to their salts with an inorganic or organic acid, to their preparation, to the pharmaceutical compositions which comprise them and to their use as an antidiabetic agent.
Products exhibiting hypoglycemic properties, of general formula: 
in which either R1 represents a hydrogen atom and R2 represents a chain of formula:
CH2xe2x80x94CHOHxe2x80x94CHOHxe2x80x94CH2OHxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(A)
CHOHxe2x80x94CHOHxe2x80x94CHOHxe2x80x94CH2OHxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(B)
or R1 represents a chain of formula (A) and R2 represents a hydrogen atom, have been disclosed in Application WO 97/28813.
However, nothing in the prior art allowed it to be anticipated that, because of their structural modifications with respect to these products, the products of general formula (I) according to the invention would exhibit greatly improved properties, both in terms of antiglycemic activity and in terms of bioavailability and/or toxicity.
The present invention relates to the products of general formula (I), 
in which:
R1 represents the stereoisomeric forms of the chain
xe2x80x94(CHOH)3xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CORxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(II)
and
either R2 represents a hydrogen atom and R3 represents the stereoisomeric forms of the chain
CH2xe2x80x94(CHOH)2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CORxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(III)
or R2 represents the stereoisomeric forms of the chains
xe2x80x94(CHOH )3xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CORxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(II)
or
CH2xe2x80x94(CHOH)2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CORxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(III)
and R3 represents a hydrogen atom
and
R represents an xe2x80x94(Alk)ixe2x80x94(Cycloalk) radical,
for which:
Alk denotes an alkyl radical,
Cycloalk denotes a cycloalkyl radical,
i is equal to 0 or 1;
and
to their stereoisomeric forms and to their salts with an inorganic or organic acid.
The term xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d is understood to mean: a saturated straight- or branched-chain hydrocarbonaceous radical comprising 1 to 6 carbon atoms, such as methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl, pentyl or hexyl.
The term xe2x80x9ccycloalkylxe2x80x9d is understood to mean: a saturated cyclic hydrocarbonaceous radical comprising 5 or 6 carbon atoms, such as cyclopentyl or cyclohexyl. The present invention thus relates to the products of general formulae 
in which
R represents an xe2x80x94(Alk)ixe2x80x94(Cycloalk) radical,
for which:
Alk denotes an alkyl radical,
Cycloalk denotes a cycloalkyl radical,
i is equal to 0 or 1;
and to their stereoisomeric forms or to the salts of such products with an organic or inorganic acid. According to the present invention, preference is given to the products having the following general formulae: 
in which
R represents an xe2x80x94(Alk)ixe2x80x94(Cycloalk) radical,
for which:
Alk denotes an alkyl radical,
Cycloalk denotes a cycloalkyl radical,
i is equal to 0 or 1;
and to the salts of such products with an organic or inorganic acid.
More preferably still, the present invention relates to the products of general formula (IX) 
in which:
R represents an xe2x80x94(Alk)ixe2x80x94(Cycloalk) radical,
for which:
Alk denotes an alkyl radical,
Cycloalk denotes a cycloalkyl radical,
i is equal to 0 or 1;
and to the salts of such products with an organic or inorganic acid.
According to an even more advantageous aspect, the present invention relates to the products of general formula (IX) in which:
R represents an xe2x80x94(Alk)ixe2x80x94(Cycloalk) radical,
for which:
Alk denotes the methyl radical,
Cycloalk denotes a cyclohexyl radical,
i is equal to 0 or 1;
and to their salts with an organic or inorganic acid.
The products according to the present invention can very advantageously be chosen individually from:
4,4xe2x80x2-O,O-dicyclohexyloyl-2-[(1R,2S,3R)(1,2,3,4-tetra-hydroxylbutyl)]-5-[(2xe2x80x2S,3xe2x80x2R)(2xe2x80x2,3xe2x80x2,4xe2x80x2-trihydroxy-butyl)]pyrazine
4,4xe2x80x2-O,O-di(cyclohexylacetyl)-2-[(1R,2S,3R)-(1,2,3,4-tetrahydroxylbutyl)]-5-[(2xe2x80x2S,3xe2x80x2R)-(2xe2x80x2,3xe2x80x2,4xe2x80x2-trihydroxybutyl)]pyrazine
and their salts with an inorganic or organic acid.
In particular: 4,4xe2x80x2-O,O-dicyclohexyloyl-2-[(1R,2S,3R)(1,2,3,4-tetrahydroxylbutyl)]-5-[(2xe2x80x2S,3xe2x80x2R)(2xe2x80x2,3xe2x80x2,4xe2x80x2-trihydroxybutyl)]pyrazine and its salts with an inorganic or organic acid.
According to the present invention, the products of general formula (I) in which R is defined as above can be obtained from the products of general formula: 
in which:
Ri1 represents the stereoisomeric forms of the chain
xe2x80x94(CHOH)3xe2x80x94CH2OHxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(XI)
and
Ri2 represents a hydrogen atom and Ri3 represents the stereoisomeric forms of the chain
xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94(CHOH)2xe2x80x94CH2OHxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(XII)
or Ri2 represents the stereoisomeric forms of the chains
xe2x80x94(CHOH)3xe2x80x94CH2OHxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(XI)
or
xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94(CHOH)2xe2x80x94CH2OHxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(XII)
and Ri3 represents a hydrogen atom,
by reaction with a corresponding acyl halide of formula Rxe2x80x94COX, in which R is defined as above and X represents a halogen atom, such as chlorine.
This reaction is carried out in the presence of an organic or inorganic base, preferably pyridine, at temperatures of between 0 and 40xc2x0 C.
The acyl halide of formula Rxe2x80x94COX, in which R is defined as above and X represents a halogen atom, such as chlorine, may be commercially available or optionally can be prepared from the corresponding acid Rxe2x80x94COOH according to the usual methods; in particular, the acyl chloride can be prepared from the corresponding acid by reaction with oxalyl chloride in a solvent, such as dichloromethane, N,N-dimethylformamide or a mixture of these two solvents.
The acyl halide can advantageously be prepared in situ. The products of general formula (X) can be prepared in the following way:
The stereoisomeric forms of the products of general formula (X) are obtained from the stereoisomeric forms of the reactants hereinbelow used by the preparation process according to the invention.
The stereoisomers of the products of formula (X) in which Ri1 represents the stereoisomeric forms of thexe2x80x94(CHOH)3xe2x80x94CH2OH chain (XI), Ri2 represents a hydrogen atom and Ri3 represents the stereoisomeric forms of the xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94(CHOH)2xe2x80x94CH2OH chain (XII) can be obtained by reaction of ammonium formate with an aldose, or a mixture of 2 aldoses, of the dextrorotatory or levorotatory series, of general formula:
CHOxe2x80x94CHOHxe2x80x94Ri1xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(XIII)
in which Ri1 has the same meaning as in the formula (X)
This reaction can preferably be carried out at a temperature of between 15xc2x0 C. and 100xc2x0 C., preferably in aqueous medium.
The aldoses are commercially available or can be obtained from:
a) commercially available aldoses: by epimerization reactions, by application or adaptation of the methods described in Adv. Carbohydr. Chem., 13, 63, (1958), in particular in basic medium by means of a dilute aqueous sodium hydroxide solution (0.03 to 0.05%), at a temperature of between 20 and 40xc2x0 C.,
by chain-extension reactions, by application or adaptation of the methods described in xe2x80x9cThe Carbohydratesxe2x80x9d, edited by W. Pigman and D. Horton, Academic Press, New York, Volume IA, 133 (1972), and in particular by forming the cyanohydrin of the starting aldose (for example, by reaction with sodium cyanide in aqueous solution, at a temperature of between 10 and 30xc2x0 C. and in the presence of sodium hydroxide, at a pH in the region of 9), then hydrolysis of the nitrile functional group thus formed to the corresponding acid by application or adaptation of the methods described in Organic Synthesis, Volume I, page 436 and Volume III, page 85 (for example, using concentrated sulfuric acid or hydrochloric acid, in aqueous solution, at a temperature of between 20xc2x0 C. and the reflux temperature of the reaction mixture), and then reduction of the carboxylic acid functional group to the corresponding aldehyde by application or adaptation of the methods described in J. Am. Chem. Soc., 71, 122 (1949), in particular using an alkali metal borohydride (for example, sodium borohydride), in aqueous solution, at a temperature of between 20xc2x0 C. and the boiling temperature of the reaction mixture, by chain-shortening reactions, by application or adaptation of the methods described in xe2x80x9cThe Carbohydratesxe2x80x9d, edited by W. Pigman and D. Horton, Academic Press, New York, Volume IB, 1980, page 929 or Chem. Ber., 83, 559 (1950) and in particular by converting the aldehyde functional group of the aldose to the corresponding hydroxylamine by application or adaptation of the methods described in Organic Synthesis, Volume II, page 314 (for example, using hydroxylamine hydrochloride, in aqueous solution and in the presence of a base, such as sodium carbonate, at a temperature of between 20 and 50xc2x0 C.), and then reaction with 3,4-dinitrofluorobenzene in the presence of carbon dioxide and a base, such as sodium hydrogencarbonate, in aqueous solution, and an aliphatic alcohol (for example, isopropyl alcohol), at a temperature of between 50 and 80xc2x0 C.,
b) corresponding allyl alcohols, by application or adaptation of the methods described in Science, 220, 949 (1983) and in particular using tert-butyl hydroperoxide in the presence of a titanium(IV) complex, such as the titanium(IV) isopropoxide and optically pure dialkyl tartrate (for example, diethyl tartrate) complex, followed by successive reaction with sodium thiophenolate, para-chloroperbenzoic acid in acetic anhydride, and diisopropylaluminum hydride.
The stereoisomers of the sugar of formula (XIII) can be those of aldoses comprising 6 carbon atoms; those preferably used are D-glucose, D-gulose, D-mannose, D-galactose, D-allose, D-altrose, D-idose, D-talose, L-glucose, L-mannose, L-galactose, L-allose, L-altrose, L-idose, L-talose or L-gulose.
The stereoisomers of the products of formula (X) in which Ri1 represents the stereoisomeric forms of the xe2x80x94(CHOH)3xe2x80x94CH2OH chain (XI), Ri2 represents the stereoisomeric forms of the xe2x80x94(CHOH)3xe2x80x94CH2OH chains (XI) and Ri3 represents a hydrogen atom can be obtained by treatment, in basic medium, of an aminoaldose, or of a mixture of 2 aminoaldoses, of general formula:
CHOxe2x80x94CH(NH2)xe2x80x94Ri1xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(XIV)
optionally in the form of an addition salt, such as the hydrochloride, in which Ri1 has the same meaning as in the general formula (X).
The reaction is preferably carried out at a temperature in the region of 20xc2x0 C. and use is preferably made of an aqueous ammonia solution and more particularly a 28% solution.
The aminoaldoses of formula (XIV) are commercially available or can be prepared by application or adaptation of methods described in, for example:
(a) Methods Carbohydr. Chem., 7, 29 (1976), which consist in converting the aldehyde functional group of the corresponding aldose to a nitroethylene group using nitromethane in basic medium (for example, sodium ethoxide) and in then successively treating the product obtained with a saturated aqueous ammonia solution, at a temperature of between 20xc2x0 C. and 30xc2x0 C., with Ba(OH)2 in aqueous solution, at a temperature of between 20xc2x0 C. and 30xc2x0 C., and finally [lacuna] dilute sulfuric acid (10 to 15%), at a temperature of between 20xc2x0 C. and 30xc2x0 C.,
(b) xe2x80x9cThe Amino Sugarxe2x80x9d, edited by R. W. Jeanloz, Academic Press, New York, 1969, page 1 or xe2x80x9cThe Carbohydratesxe2x80x9d, edited by W. Pigman and D. Horton, Academic Press, New York, Volume IB, 1980, page 664, which consist in converting the aldehyde functional group of the corresponding aldose to an imino group from a primary aromatic amine (for example aniline) and of subsequently successively reacting [lacuna] hydrocyanic acid, at a temperature of between 0xc2x0 C. and 20xc2x0 C., and [lacuna] hydrogen in the presence of palladium, in a solvent such as an ether (for example, tetrahydrofuran) or an aliphatic alcohol (for example, ethanol or methanol), at a temperature of between 20xc2x0 C. and 50xc2x0 C.
The stereoisomers of the aminoaldose of formula (XIV) can be those of aminoaldose comprising 6 carbon atoms, such as D-glucosamine, D-galactosamine, L-glucosamine or L-galactosamine; those preferably used are D-glucosamine or D-galactosamine and in particular D-glucosamine, optionally in the form of an addition salt, such as the hydrochloride.
The stereoisomers of the products of formula (X) in which Ri1 represents the stereoisomeric forms of the xe2x80x94(CHOH)3xe2x80x94CH2OH chain (XI), Ri2 represents the stereoisomeric forms of the xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94(CHOH)2xe2x80x94CH2OH chains (XII) and Ri3 represents a hydrogen atom can be obtained either from an aminoaldose, or from a mixture of 2 aminoaldoses, of general formula:
CHOxe2x80x94CH(NH2)xe2x80x94Ri1xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(XIV)
in which Ri1 has the same meaning as in the general formula (I), in acidic medium and more particularly in acetic acid medium and preferably while carrying out the reaction at a temperature of between 15xc2x0 C. and 100xc2x0 C., or from a ketose, or from a mixture of 2 ketoses, of general formula:
HOCH2COxe2x80x94Ri1xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(XV)
in which Ri1 has the same meaning as in the general formula (X), by reaction with ammonium formate and preferably while carrying out the reaction at a temperature of between 15xc2x0 C. and 100xc2x0 C. and preferably in aqueous medium.
The ketoses of formula (XV) are commercially available or can be prepared by application or adaptation of the methods described in, for example:
a) Adv. Carbohydr. Chem., 13, 63, (1958), which consist in reacting the corresponding aldose either with a base, such as calcium hydroxide, sodium hydroxide, pyridine or quinoline, or with an acid, such as sulfuric acid, in aqueous solution or in the pure phase, at a temperature of between 20 and 50xc2x0 C.,
b) Tetrahedron Asymmetry, 7(8), 2185, (1996), J. Am. Chem. Soc., 118(33), 7653 (1996), J. Org. Chem., 60(13), 4294 (1995), Tetrahedron Lett., 33(36), 5157 (1992), J. Am. Chem. Soc., 113(17), 6678 (1991), Angew. Chem., 100(5), 737, (1988), J. Org. Chem., 57, 5899 (1992), which consist, for example, in condensing either hydroxypyruvaldehyde, 1,3-dihydroxyacetone, 1,3-dihydroxyacetone monophosphate or hydroxypyruvic acid with a 2-hydroxyacetaldehyde which is substituted in the 2 position and which is optionally optically pure, optionally in the presence of an enzyme, such as a transketolase. This reaction is generally carried out in an aqueous solution, at a temperature of between 20 and 50xc2x0 C., optionally in the presence of a base (for example, sodium hydroxide), of barium chloride, of magnesium chloride or of zinc chloride. Derivatives possessing a 2-hydroxyacetaldehyde group are commercially available or can be prepared from aldoses by application or adaptation of the methods described in P. Collins and R. Ferrier, Monosaccharides, Their Chemistry and Their Roles in Natural Products, published by J. Wiley (1995), and M. Bols, Carbohydrate Building Blocks, published by J. Wiley (1996).
The aminoaldoses of formula (XIV) can be those of aminoaldose comprising 6 carbon atoms, such as D-glucosamine, D-galactosamine, L-glucosamine or L-galactosamine; those preferably used are D-glucosamine or D-galactosamine and in particular D-glucosamine, optionally in the form of an addition salt, such as the hydrochloride.
The stereoisomers of the products of formula (XV) can be those of ketoses comprising 6 carbon atoms; those preferably used are D-psicose, D-fructose, D-sorbose, D-tagatose, L-psicose, L-fructose, L-sorbose or L-tagatose.
The reaction mixtures obtained by the various processes described above are treated according to conventional physical (evaporation, extraction, distillation, chromatography or crystallization, for example) or chemical (formation of salts, for example) methods.
The products of formula (I) can optionally be converted to addition salts with an inorganic or organic acid by the action of such an acid in a solvent, such as an alcohol, a ketone, an ether or a chlorinated solvent. These salts also form part of the invention.
Mention may be made, as examples of pharmaceutically acceptable salts, of the addition salts with inorganic or organic acids, such as acetate, propionate, succinate, benzoate, fumarate, maleate, oxalate, methanesulfonate, isethionate, theophyllinacetate, salicylate, methylenebis(b-oxynaphthoate), hydrochloride, sulfate, nitrate and phosphate.
The products of formula (I) exhibit advantageous pharmacological properties. They are of hypoglycemic type.
The hypoglycemic activity of the products of formula (I) was determined with respect to the hyperglycemic response to the oral administration of glucose in the normoglycemic mouse, according to the protocol described in Example 3.
The products of general formula (I) according to the invention exhibit a low toxicity. Their LD50 is greater than 2000 mg/kg via the oral route in the mouse.
In human therapeutics, these products are useful in the prevention and treatment of diabetes and in particular type II diabetes (NID diabetes), obese diabetes, diabetes at the age of about fifty, metaplethoric diabetes, diabetes affecting the elderly and mild diabetes. They can be used as a supplement to insulin therapy in insulin-dependent diabetes where they make it possible to gradually reduce the dose of insulin, unstable diabetes, insulin-resistant diabetes, and as a supplement to hypoglycemic sulfamides when these do not provide a sufficient decrease in glycemia. These products can also be used in complications of diabetes, such as hyperlipemias, lipid metabolism disorders, dyslipemias and obesity. They are also useful in the prevention and treatment of lesions of atherosclerosis and their complications (coronopathies, myocardial infarction, cardiomyopathies, progression of these three complications into left ventricular insufficiency, various arteriopathies, arterites of the lower limbs with claudication and progression into ulcers and gangrene, cerebral vascular insufficiency and its complications and sexual impotence of vascular origin), diabetic retinopathy and all its manifestations (increase in capillary permeability, capillary thrombosis and dilation, microaneurysms, arteriovenous shunt, venous dilation, punctiform and macular hemorrhages, exudates, macular edemas, manifestations of proliferative retinopathy: neovessels, proliferative retinitis scars, hemorrhages of the vitreous body, retinal detachment), diabetic cataract, diabetic neuropathy in its various forms (peripheral polyneuropathies and its manifestations such as paresthesias, hyperesthesias and pain, mononeuropathies, radiculopathies, autonomous neuropathies, diabetic amyotrophies), manifestations of diabetic foot (ulcers of the lower extremities and of the foot), diabetic nephropathy in its two diffuse and nodular forms, atheromatosis (rise in HDL lipoproteins promoting the elimination of cholesterol from the atheroma plaques, decrease in the LDL lipoproteins, decrease in the LDL/HDL ratio, inhibition of oxidation of the LDLs, decrease in plaque adhesiveness), hyperlipemias and dyslipemias (hypercholesterolemias, hypertriglyceridemias, normalization of the fatty acid level, normalization of uricemia, normalization of the A and B apoproteins), cataracts, arterial hypertension and its consequences.
The medicaments according to the invention are composed of a product according to the invention or a combination of these products, in the pure state or in the form of a composition in which it is combined with any other pharmaceutically compatible product, which can be inert or physiologically active. The medicaments according to the invention can be employed orally, parenterally, rectally or topically.
As solid compositions for oral administration, there can be used tablets, pills, powders (gelatin capsules, cachets) or granules. In these compositions, the active principle according to the invention is mixed with one or more inert diluents, such as starch, cellulose, sucrose, lactose or silica, under an argon stream. These compositions can also comprise substances other than the diluents, for example one or more lubricants such as magnesium stearate or talc, a colorant, a coating (dragees) or a glaze.
As liquid compositions for oral administration, there can be used pharmaceutically acceptable solutions, suspensions, emulsions, syrups and elixirs containing inert diluents, such as water, ethanol, glycerol, vegetable oils or liquid paraffin. These compositions can comprise substances other than the diluents, for example wetting, sweetening, thickening, flavouring or stabilizing products.
The sterile compositions for parenteral administration can preferably be solutions in aqueous or nonaqueous form, suspensions or emulsions. As solvent or vehicle, there can be employed water, propylene glycol, a polyethylene glycol, vegetable oils, in particular olive oil, injectable organic esters, for example ethyl oleate, or other suitable organic solvents. These compositions can also contain adjuvants, in particular wetting, isotonizing, emulsifying, dispersing and stabilizing agents. Sterilization can be performed in several ways, for example by aseptizing filtration, by incorporating sterilizing agents into the composition, by irradiation or by heating. They can also be prepared in the form of sterile solid compositions which can be dissolved at the time of use in sterile water or any other injectable sterile medium.
The compositions for rectal administration are suppositories or rectal capsules which contain, in addition to the active product, excipients such as cocoa butter, semisynthetic glycerides or polyethylene glycols.
The compositions for topical administration can be, for example, creams, lotions, collyria, collutoria, nose drops or aerosols.
The doses depend on the desired effect, the duration of treatment and the administration route used; they are generally between 150 mg and 600 mg per day via the oral route for an adult with unit doses ranging from 50 mg to 200 mg of active substance.
In general, the doctor will determine the appropriate dosage according to the age, weight and all other factors specific to the subject to be treated.
The following Example 4 illustrates compositions according to the invention.
The invention also relates to the use of the products of general formula (I) in the preparation of pharmaceutical compositions of use in the treatment and/or prevention of diabetes and complications of diabetes.